The Madness
by ProjectZero.exe
Summary: A Story based after the end of the Soul Eater anime about a new treat
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Dark Soul

Rushing to their positions Maka, Kid and Crona prepared to attack what had simply been called a "Mixed Soul".

"Maka, can you feel any wavelengths" asked Kid

"No" she replied, "But I'm sure it's here whatever we're looking for".

The three of them ran into a small run-down villa and began to look around. Each room seemed more destroyed as the other like someone had purposely done it some rooms had broken walls and hole is the roof while others were missing half of the room.

"This is too unnatural for something like this to just happen" Thought Crona as he found a door that leads into what was once a bedroom. A loud scream came from the other end of the house and all three of them rushed towards it. When they got to where the sound came from there was a tall figure draped in robes and blood soaked bandages covering its face. Slowly it began to walk towards them

"Sa...ve m..e,"It Said in pain.

"Are you the reason for the disappearance for all the weapons lately?" Said Maka

"Yes..."It replied, "I need to in order to evolve without the help of their souls I would be a useless weapon".

Snarling he began to pull something out from behind it was a long bloody bone made out of metal.

"Now I'm gonna use your weapon to evolve"He laughed murderously.

The creature ran toward them holding its bloody bone and began to slash at them.

"What is this thing," A scared Crona asked, "He's holding his own bone I don't think I can deal with it".

Maka started to fight back slashing at the foul creature.

"Stop" Said Kid "Can't you see that all of your attacks that are hitting aren't doing anything to him at all".

"Ha ha ha well-done son of Death you are a clever one" Snarled the Creature and charged towards him as Kid opened fire with his two guns and jabbed. Blood flew everywhere splattering across the walls and ceiling and Kid's body went limp and his gun feels to the ground and transformed back to human.

"Kid!"Patty Screamed as the bone was pulled out of his body "How dare you to hurt my meister for that I'm going to fucking kill you".

"How cute it seems the apple doesn't fall far from the tree" Said the creature "I believe those were your father's exact last words before I killed him as I recall he did it trying to protect you and it worked he gave your mother enough time to run off with both of you, ah the memories of my glories days". Grabbing hold of Patty's neck he began to squeeze it as she screamed and as blood was dripping out of her mouth.

"Who knew a weapon as unique as yours would go to waste on a soul as weak of yours but it doesn't matter after I eat your soul I will be able to use you as my weapon like all the other weapons I have eaten" It laughed.

"Leave her alone"Crona shouted "I know it's not her you're after it's Ragnarok why else would you had led us here"

"Clever girl oops I mean boy never got other the fact that you identify as a male...Cousin".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Another One Bites The Dust

Crona stepped back startled and confused he tried to speak but no words were leaving his mouth,

"What are you talking about and never make fun of Crona like that"Maka said angrily

"M...a...k...a"Crona slowly sputtered "Stay...out...of this, this…is…my fight".He looked up with a burning fury in his eyes and raced towards It with Ragnarok at the ready a started stabbing randomly. The creature just stood there dodging and then suddenly grabbed the sword mid-stab.

"Phf pathetic and to think Lady Medusa wanted to make you a kishin no wonder you failed you're too soft, Crona, if only she has seen it sooner" It Snarled. Crona's face went pale and his body hunched down, grabbing Ragnarok with both walked over swaying from side to side in a sort of drunken battle stance.

"Listen here Kyugo, I'm going to kill you then I'm going to eat your soul and I'm going to enjoy every fucking second of it" He screamed randomly swinging Ragnarok at the creature (Whose name seemed to be Kyugo). Kyugo just dodged without an attempt to block. The creature suddenly kicked a hole in Crona's stomach and he fell to the ground and blood dripped out of the wound, he screamed out in pain as Ragnarok transformed into a pile of black blood.

"It was fun while it lasted"Whimpered the black blood "This is where we go our separate ways I'll see you in hell Kyugo". With a final attack, Ragnarok formed into a spike and impaled the creature. Kyugo looked up and laughed violently as the color drained from his face and his body slid down to the ground.

"Corna!"Screamed Maka as she ran to his side "Get up come on you can do it"

"She's dead that's why Ragnarok has left his body" Replied Kyugo "There's nothing you can do she sacrificed her life to save you and the world".

"Why would you do this"Shouted Liz "We could have helped you and saved you but you attacked and now the only thing I cared about is dead".

"Hahaha, Bullshit!"It said, "Death would have killed me at first sight because he's afraid of power why else do you think he sends you out to kill witches?".Kyugo smiled as he took his last breath.

"Madness is power, Power makes pain, pain makes anger, anger makes desires and d

desires make Madness"Kyugo panted "Hail the Dark Warriors and all who follow them".

The creature closed its eyes as blood splattered out of Its mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Cousins

Kyugo opened his eyes to one of the destroyed rooms in the Villa, It looked like it was once a library with shelves full of old and dusty books going to the room. A figure laid next to him who had pink hair and some sort of school uniform.

"Cousin is that you," Asked Kyugo faintly

"Yes it's me, Kim, you sustained a lot of damage from that battle" She replied, "You're such a bloody idiot you know, you killed Deaths only son you might as well be dead…".

After a long and boring lecture from Kim, he decided to finally get up off the ground and he heard a giggle coming from the room at the end of the library. Kyugo quickly stood up and walked towards the room as he pulled his weapon from his back.

"Calm down cuz it's only Jacquline no need to get all frightened," Said Kim "You can come out now".

Slowly from behind the door, she walked out, using her arm as a light source. Nervously she walked over to Kyugo and bowed.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Sir," She said kindly.

"The pleasure is all mine Madam" He replied, "Would you like something to eat you look starving".

Jacqueline nodded and the three of them walked out into the kitchen (Which was still stained in blood from the battle). After having a cup of coffee and some leftover nachos Kim began to explain how the D.W.M.A has gone into chaos after the death of their best students.

"I and about seven others were sent into questioning about the situation and word of it has gotten out to Lord Hexas and boy he's mad," She said.

"Well shit I guess that means I have to do something about it" He replied, "I'll go get the over 5 Dark Warriors if they don't try and kill me".

Kyugo got up walked down the hall opened the door and left.

"You going to stop him," Asked Jacqueline in a worried voice "He's gonna get himself seriously hurt again"

"It's his weird insane life we can't do anything to stop him, he's seen too much and helped too little let him be".

Jacqueline nodded picked up the empty cups and walked over to the sink. Suddenly something smashed through the window and smoke exploded everywhere. Something pulled Kim to the ground and held her in place.

"Jacqueline now!"She shouted.

A bright light flashed across the room and when it dimmed Kim was holding a shoots a beam of fire at the person holding her down and punched them in the face. She ran towards another person and blew fire at them, they burst into flames. As Kim ran towards the door something went straight through her chest in an explosion of blood and she fell to the ground. Jacqueline transformed back into a human and kneeled next to her.

"Why did it have to come to this"Said a voice from behind them.

Looking around Jacqueline saw a tall man wearing a lab

coat and holding a large scythe.

"Stein…"She cried "Why did you do this".

Stein glared and picked up the body and walked something grabbed her wrists and whacked her across the head.


End file.
